Raindrops
by Aimee5
Summary: Ever just sat and watched the rain?


**Title:** Raindrops

_Grissom/Sara, pg_

**Author's Note:** As always, thank you to Devanie.

xxx

So soft, so quiet, so calming. And they always seem to race each other down the windowpanes. I wonder why that is. I remember when I was a kid, my dad and I used to have this game. Whenever it rained, we'd sit on the window seat of the bay window in the living room, and pick a raindrop each, and then wait to see which one reached the bottom of the pane first. I always won, and I smile as I remember that memory. Dad never could beat me at that game.

Cars are driving down road, creating splashes as they go through the large puddles on the uneven surface of the road. I dread the thought that I could be walking down the road, and then become completely drenched by chance as a car happened to pass by. I don't mind getting wet, but puddle water as I'm walking to or from work doesn't really appeal to me. I somehow doubt I'm alone in that.

I want to go outside. I want to run, and jump around in the middle of the parking lot getting completely soaked, but I know I can't. You can only really get away with that up to the age of about ten. I hate that, I wish society wasn't so judgemental and restrained, because the pouring rain and the wet ground of the parking lot look so appealing.

I wonder what Grissom would say if he saw me doing that. Would he yell? Tell me off? Ignore it? Or on some level would he inwardly smile, and wish he could let go of his restraints by coming and joining me? The latter doesn't seem very believable. It's a shame, I think it could be fun. Apart from the fact that the entire lab would probably come out and stare at us, before we both got admitted to separate psychiatric hospitals for the rest of our lives. Ok, maybe not that far, but it sure as hell wouldn't look good.

I start to swivel on my chair, just watching it fall peacefully, revelling in the fact that it's happening in Vegas, and savouring that fact because I know it's not going to happen again anytime soon. Very few people like the rain. I love it, apart from when it's destroying the evidence at an outdoor scene, then it's not my friend. But any other time, I love it. That's one thing I miss about Boston. It rained a lot more there.

Suddenly I feel at ease. Rain has a very calming influence over me. I could sit and watch it for hours.

"Sara?" But alas no. I turn to him.

"Yes, Grissom?" I ask, softly.

He looks puzzled, as he watches me swivel in my chair looking out at the rain. I wonder how long he's been standing there.

"Are you ok?"

I'm touched by his concern for me, it always gives me a tingling feeling in my stomach and it makes me feel special. Pathetic, I know.

"Yeah, I'm good." And I give him a reassuring smile, before looking out once more at the pouring rain. I watch him in the glass reflection as he quietly comes to stand beside me.

"Magical, isn't it?" He startles me by asking. Grissom likes the rain too? I can only nod.

"When I was young I used to love the rain, my mum and I would play a game with raindrops on the window, seeing if we could guess which one would reach the bottom of the windowpane first."

I can no longer contain my surprise as I turn to face him, my mouth wide open. Not only did he share something personal from his childhood with me, he used to play the exact same game that I did with my father. Wonders never cease.

"I used to play the exact same game with my father. In fact I was just thinking about that." I reply quietly, when I finally recover my voice.

He simply smiles at me. No words are needed, I know he's thinking the same thing as I am.

We watch the rain for a while more, before I feel his hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to look up at him.

"Group meeting in two."

"Ok." I reply softly, as I watch him retreat out the door, a smile on my face.

I once again turn back to the rain, focusing on the raindrops leaving their trails down the window. I trace one of them with my finger slowly, the glass feeling cold to my fingertip and sending shivers down my spine, before sighing lightly, and rising from my swivel chair.

I smile to myself as I walk towards the break room. I hope one day Grissom and I can play the raindrop game together.

~Fin~


End file.
